


All His Engines

by ScriptGenius12



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Cliffhangers, I'm so sorry, Other, This is as far as I'm taking it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptGenius12/pseuds/ScriptGenius12
Summary: An old man tells a young master about the end of world.
Relationships: Amakusa Shirou Tokisada | Ruler/Semiramis | Assassin of Red
Kudos: 10





	All His Engines

_In another time, another place, there was a man who wanted to bring humanities salvation.  
  
  
An apocryphal priest who wished to save mankind by materializing their souls, freeing them from their flawed human forms.  
  
  
He was opposed by many: A Knight of Rebellion. A Maiden who was a Saint. A Paladin of France.  
  
  
A young boy with the soul of a detached yet kind dragon.  
  
  
They fought the priest.  
  
  
They lost. He won and with the Greater Grail, achieved his wish and placed it upon all mankind.  
  
  
He was wrong in thinking this would bring peace to the world.  
  
  
Instead of shedding human vices, the souls fell upon each other like animals, with know greater knowledge or awareness of the self to give them a reason not to.  
  
  
Without emotion, needs, or anything that would limit a humans' abilities, they were now creatures of instinct completely controlled by a desire for power. The souls fed and ate and fed and ate on one another, until one soul grew large enough to eat the others.  
  
  
Two other giant amalgamations did the same, devouring all other liberated humans until all three turned on each other, absorbing one another and at the same time becoming one massive spirit made from billions of transformed humans, one that was still not sated.  
  
  
Having eaten all the other spirits, it turned to another massive target to sate it's hunger:  
  
  
Earth itself.  
  
  
Every remaining force fought to counter it.  
  
  
They failed.  
  
  
All the way down to its roots, Earth was torn apart by gaping maws filled with light and fangs.  
  
  
It was not enough.  
  
  
The Beast turned to the rest of the solar system and saw before it an endless feast. Stretching wings of light, it took flight.  
  
  
And so the cycle continued for eons. World after world was devoured by the planet killer. It was not without resistance. Ultimate One after Ultimate One, hero after hero, fleet after fleet battled against it when it came for a new world, a new solar system.  
  
  
They disappeared down it's throats all the same.  
  
  
Finally, once it had eaten enough planets to fill an empty galaxy, it still wasn't sated.  
  
  
Turning to the fabric of time and space itself, wings unfolding, the final child of Earth opened it's jaws and bit down._  
  
  
 **[-]**  
  
  
The man in front of you finishes his story in the white room hastily set up as an "Interrogation Room."  
  
  
Admitably, it was less of an interrogation and more of a story being told by the old man you found in a small Pseudo-Singularity in Iran.  
  
  
It was relatively quick; you went into the ruins of a flying fortress and found the old man, who went with you back to Chaldea with know resistance.  
  
  
He was old, really old. His white hair had grown down to his feet, his face wrinkled and dry with an unkempt beard. He had the long faded, barely held together outfit that once looked like something elegant. A rusted, cracked Katana lay at his side.  
  
  
His eyes, however, shined with knowledge. Of things seen and of events witnessed that no mortal could live with.  
  
  
He may have aged, he may have become an entirely different person from the Servant you've met, but Chaldea and his own admission has identified this man as Shirou Amakusu. A very different one from the Servant you've encountered before, but him nonetheless.  
  
  
As the Last Master of Chaldea, you have more then a bit of experience when it comes to characters like him.  
  
  
The same honesty that let you bond with so many servants is likely the only reason you have taken what has just been said to you in stride.  
  
  
"When I wanted to bring peace to mankind-" He sighs, regret and cynical humor deep in his biting tone, "I had something very different in mind."  
  
  
He looks to you, something beyond remorse and ancient knowledge in his gaze.  
  
  
"The last thing I membered was a noise like clanging bells when He was born. From then on...heat and cold." He pauses, and you think to give him a drink.  
  
  
"It was like I was trapped.. in amber. In water. I remember trying to claw my way out of my prison for what felt like eternity before I was out in Semir-"  
  
  
He stops himself, briefly looking, for once, young and content in a moment.  
  
  
"In Assassin's of Red's fallen territory." He continues, as if trying to pour out something pent up.  
  
  
"Being reborn in this form, aware of everything that happened, of everything it did...Perhaps this is punishment for my failure. Perhaps a chance to atone."  
  
  
He sighs, weatherd, wrinkled hand on table as he leans over it. Almost on instinct, you gently grab his shoulders and stop his fall.  
  
  
"Because when I was in His body, I felt what He felt."  
  
  
A loud noise begins to whine from outside, like drums pounding.  
  
  
"I know that He is still hungry, that He is not limited to where He spawned."  
  
  
In your heart, you recognize what is happening as your heart pounds along with the noise.  
  
  
An alert. Humanity is in danger, or will be in danger very soon.  
  
  
"In his Hunger, space and time are not safe. After eons-"  
  
  
Your recognize that wailing noise, and you can hear a shout and footsteps from down the nearby hall.  
  
  
"-He is coming home."  
  
  
You have been recently well aquatinted with that sound.  
  
  
The door shakes under the urgent pounding of a fist, Mashu's voice behind it.  
  
  
"Senpai, come quick to the main screen! You really need to see this-"  
  
  
The alarm the heralds the Advent of a Calamity.  
  
  
 **[-]**  
  
  
The news comes from NASA first. Astronomers detect an anomaly near Mars, above the planet.  
  
  
Within a week, anyone looking up at the night sky with a telescope can see it.  
  
  
A black, growing void out in the dark, among the stars.  
  
  
One expanding every day, as if something is trying to push its way in from another side.  
  
  
At the end of the hole, there is a light.  
  
  
 **[-]  
  
  
[BEAST ALERT]  
  
  
Singularity G  
  
  
Classification: **  
  
  
Grand Beast  
  
  
 **Title:**  
  
GHIDORAH  
  
  
  
  
 _"Nor aught availed him now to have built in heaven high towers; nor did he scrape by all his engines, but was headlong sent with his industrious crew to build in hell."_  
  
  
 **-Paradise Lost**


End file.
